We'll Meet Again
by CRB121997
Summary: It was war time in the once beautiful city of London and now the Americans had joined the war. Flaky's fathers pub has now been over crowded with unwanted Americans. One in particular caught her eye and offers for her to have a drink with him. She's hesitant at first but accepts. (WW2 AU) [FlippyXFlaky]


_Winter, Late 1943_

 _London, England_

It was war time in the once beautiful city of London. The men were fighting for their countries. The women were doing the men's jobs. The American's have come to help fight with England's side. Just like they did in World War One.

Recently, the americans settled down in a base near London, which lead them come to my father's pub. The American's were obnoxious and constantly asked for more Bourbon. "Flaky, More bourbon please!"

"You git, This will be your tenth bourbon in the hour!" I slammed my fist on the bar counter. The men from England who had not gone to war sat there laughing at the Americans.

And the americans?

They laughed at me, "Flaky, would you rather us not drink your bourbon and let your tiny bar go out of business?"

"The bar doesn't need you, lads." Said one of the older british men that stayed. "Flakes has a beautiful face, that will attract men who will want her liquor."

The american got angry and looked away, talking to his comrades. "It's Flaky, Right?" I heard someone call my name. I turned to look over and see a man with Brown hair smiling at me.

"Yes? Why? Who's asking." I put my hands on my hips. His eyes were a beautiful shade of emerald green.

"I am Lieutenant Flippy Otto." He bowed.

"Flaky Jones." I sighed and crossed my hands, "Let me guess, a bourbon?"

"Yes, Please." He smiled. I went over and grabbed a half empty bottle of bourbon and started to pour it into a cup. "A Lieutenant? What part of the service is that?"

"It's a ranking." I walked over and gave it to him. "It's a junior commissioned officer."

"Oh." I said. "You're from america, right?" I decided to make a conversation with him.

"Yes. I lived in New York." He smiled at me, "In a town called 'Happy Tree, not very popular, I tell you."

"Flip!" A blonde man came barging into the pub. "You got a letter!"

"Jesus, Carl." He said and looked over at the blonde. "Who's it from."

"Your father."

"Throw it away." He looked back over at me.

"It's from your father, you should at least read what it has to say." I said to him.

"I don't give a shit about that man." He looked down, "He killed my mother. But, We won't get into detail with that since we did just meet, Flaky."

I raised my eyebrow and nodded, "Alright then."

"How about you have a drink with me." He gave me a charming smile.

I laughed, "How about no. I'm working."

"You close in a few hours, darling." He kept smiling at me.

"I can't hold my liquor." I made an excuse.

"Neither can they, but they're still drinking," He pointed at the american soldier who drank their life away.

"Fine." I said.

"Yes." He did a little cheering motion.

"One drink though." I said, I went over and grabbed a cup and some of the famous bourbon the americans loved to drink. I went over and sat next to Flippy and poured myself some. "This doesn't look very appetizing." I said as I smelled it, "Bitter."

"One drink," He leaned on to the counter and smiled at me. I put the cup to my lips and let the liquid go down my throat. I made a face and started shaking my head.

"So, Bitter." He started to laugh. "Stop laughing!"

"You don't like alcohol do you?"

"Not a lot."

"And yet, you work in a bar?"

"I like working here." I said. I took another drink and tried to hold back the bitterness of it. "My father used to own this bar, I remember when I was little he would sit over there." I pointed to an empty seat, "And work, talk with all his customers, everyone loved him. He asked me to take over when he leaves. So, I agreed, Everyone knew me as his daughter because I would go around and hand them their drinks." I smiled.

"Yeah, Little Flakes was such a good girl." One of the older men said, "Her father was proud."

"Oh yeah." He smiled at me.

"Also, Didn't like anyone that would flirt with his little girl."

Phillip's face turned red and he looked the other way, I sat there laughing at him. "I wasn't flirting."

"Sure you weren't. The princess wouldn't be drinking alcohol with some man she just met if you weren't."

"Charlie, Would you like another bottle of Whiskey?"

"Yes, please." He said, I got up and got the whiskey bottle, pouring him another drink. "Thank you."

"No problem, dear." I walked back over to Phillip and smiled at him.

I drank the rest of the bourbon I had left in the cup, but decided to go for a few more. Which turned into like ten and then I was drunk on bourbon. "You really can't hold you liquor can you?"

"Shut up! I can hold my liquor better than you anyday!" I said.

"Sure you can. Where do you live? I'll bring you home." He said.

"No.. When drunk people go to houses they do the dirty and I don't wanna do the dirty."

"I'm not gonna do the dirty with you." He laughed, "Charlie? Right?"

"Yes." He smiled at Phillip. "See the door over there, they're will be a hall and then a door, the door leads to her house. Take her there, and then lock up the place for her." He smiled and stood up, "I've gotta go home, young lad. It was a pleasure to meet you."

"You too." He got up and walked away.

"Come on, Elizabeth." He picked me and took my to my house. "Remind me to never ask you to drink with me again." I laughed.

"Alrighty." I smiled. "My rooms over there." I pointed.

He carried me over and laid me on my bed. "Anything else before I leave?"

"Will you be back tomorrow?" I said without thinking.

He paused and then smiled, "Of course."

"Yay, I think I'm gonna grow to like you and your pretty eyes." I had felt my eyes become heavy but I felt something soft press against my head. "Good night, dreamy soldier."

"Night, Flaky." I fell asleep with a smile on my face.


End file.
